Inugami
by Vhixxen
Summary: A girl in her final year of high school succumbs to a depression spell. Her father decides to help. But what happens when she makes it to the outside world and gets lost on her way home? Why is the hair thick with the scent of blood and wet dog? And what happens when she is faced with death itself breathing down her neck? - OC x Inuzuka Kiba - High School/College AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Kakashi will be a little OOC when it's just one-on-one with him and Yuki, as he took her in when she was little. He's trying to take care of her as she suffers through her depression. I'm not entirely sure on how to have him treat her, so I'm just…having him get her out of bed and go to school to see if a change in routine helps her. I don't Naruto, just Yuki and a couple other characters. Um, enjoy. I'm rusty again. I'm sorry. I might edit this later, as it quite possibly needs it. Please tell me what you think!

A thin stream of light shot through heavy curtains, dancing across a messy mop of blonde and a pair of closed eyes. The light imitated a heavenly spotlight, shining upon the sleeping face of a girl tangled in her bed sheets, gently beckoning for her to awaken. She grunted in her sleep and turned her head away from the light, clutching onto a small pillow. The fingers of light receded. It wouldn't be enough to wake her.

She was in a heap of black and purple sheets, tangled and half uncovered, breathing softly as she slept in spite of the morning. She had always been a heavy sleeper, unfazed by light and most sounds, and today was no exception, her face buried into the pillow she held. She would not be awoken. She would not be bothered.

Unless, of course, her father decided otherwise. A soft knock resounded on the door of her room and it slowly swung open, a silver-haired man wearing a medical mask stepping inside. He was careful to be quiet as he continued to her bedside, a light sigh escaping him as he reviewed her room. She was quite the messy one. Papers, presumably homework from school, were strewn about the floor next to small piles of clothes and pairs of boots and tennis shoes. Pencils and erasers were no different. The books on her desk in the corner were open and stacked, more paper hanging precariously off one side of the desk. An open water bottle lay on its side on the table next to her bed. It was empty. Her bed was just a pile with her at the bottom of it, sleeping soundly in light sweat and mild discomfort.

She'd been like this since earlier this year in spring – sleeping and ignoring the world. She would sleep for days, skipping school for weeks at a time, buried in blankets and darkness – alone. He rubbed his neck in thought, his brows drawn up, crestfallen. She would shut their dog, Akahana, her best friend, out of her room and sit in the dark, throw her things around the room, cry, and sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her eat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen _her_. She rarely spoke to him anymore. She just… She hid from the world.

At first, he thought it was a phase, some kind of rebellion, but he was wrong. It's been months since she's been her loud, hot-headed self, since she'd eaten star fruit and dango with him. It's been months since he'd seen her smile, since he'd seen her paint. It's been months since he'd seen her happy, since he'd seen her play with Akahana. She was so distant and so…so sad. He couldn't take it anymore. Gods only why he lasted this long. His daughter….

He got down to his knees beside her bed and readied himself to wake her, but the light tapping of paws and claws on the hardwood flooring caught his ears and he looked over at the door, the black head of Akahana poking in. He brought a finger up to his covered lips and softly warned her to be quiet. He could handle it. He always did – he was the only that could. He turned back to the girl and reached forward, gently latching onto her shoulder.

"Yuki, wake up," he whispered, shaking her. "Wake up."

He was answered with a grumble.

"Yuki," he repeated, a little more loudly this time. "Wake up."

A sigh left her and he waited, pulling his hand off of her. It would be good for her to get out of bed and go to school, instead of staying another day cooped up inside, isolated from everyone and everything. She had friends, she had a future. He didn't want her to throw it away. He didn't want her to rot in her room. He wanted her to be healthy. He wanted her to feel better and he thought that, maybe, just maybe, time away from the house, time spent with her friends, would help her do just that.

"Why, Kakashi-tousan…?" she whispered, unmoving.

Akahana padded up to the side of the bed next to him and rested her head on his knee, whining softly. He pet her, rubbing her ears, but otherwise kept his attention on the blonde lying in bed.

"You're going to school today. It'll be good for you," he answered firmly, but kindly. Keeping an even and gentle tone was important, he mused, especially if he wanted her to listen.

She was silent for a moment, then she rolled over. Her face was puffy and pale, her eyes and lips swollen and red. She looked so…so uncomfortable, so in pain. It took a lot not to be visibly upset by it. He bit his lip and stood up after gently pushing Akahana's head off his knee, stepping away from her bed. She didn't even respond to the dog. He frowned.

"I don't want to…"

"I know, Yuki, but some activity and communication will be good for you. You've been stuck inside for the better part of the last four months," Kakashi said, softening his tone. "Please…just for today."

She was silent again and Akahana had padded closer to the edge of the bed, resting her head as close to Yuki's as possible. Her eyes moved from Kakashi to the dog, blinked, and returned. A weak hand emerged from the pile of sheets and blankets to rub one of her ears, but stopped halfway and fell to the bed. The sight made him narrow his eyes. Her skin was too pale and she was hardly acknowledging the dog. He knew, deep down, that she didn't mean to. He knew she was just upset and hurting and that she was having a hard time controlling herself. He knew that. But…he couldn't fathom how it'd been affecting her all this time. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He couldn't.

It… _hurt_ him. It hurt him to see how different his daughter had become in just a few short months. It hurt him even more knowing that he couldn't really help the situation. Sure, he was trying, but does simply trying suffice anymore? Does trying mean the same to her? Does trying carry the same weight as doing? Gods, he didn't know. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. He wished he did. He wished he knew what to do. He wished he knew if it was enough. He wished an, 'I love you, Yuki,' would be enough. He wished a warm bath would be enough. He wished a cup of hot tea would be enough. He wished his idea of a routine would be enough. He wished her friends would be enough. And he dreaded the thought that none of those things would be. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed, uncertainty and fear for her emotional health growing in the back of his brain.

Gods, let them be enough.

"Kakashi-tousan…" Yuki rasped, her voice a little louder than it was before. It was forced and definitely pained, but…it was something. It was effort. He saw it as a good sign.

"Yes?"

"I-I will attempt it."

Her words surprised him just a little, but the notion of her trying gave him confidence, albeit only a little. He knelt back down beside her bed alongside Akahana and reached forward to brush away the hair falling into her face. His fingers touched her forehead; her skin was clammy. She really had been in this room too long. He eyed her for a moment, taking in her otherwise blank expression, and took a breath.

"School starts in an hour. Do you want me to help you into the bathroom?" he asked softly, pulling his hand away from her face and patting Akahana. He was just happy she was willing to try. "Because I can. I can help you. I washed your uniform and got out the extra towels and—"

"Kakashi-tousan, it's okay," she said lightly, her brows curving upward.

He smiled under his mask. Maybe telling her that he loved her would help now. Maybe it would give some extra confidence. Maybe… He wasn't sure. He sighed to himself. The only times he had ever been uncertain of his footing were always with her. But, if he knew anything, it was taking chances anyway to see if things would change. He looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Yuki," he told her, giving her his signature closed-eye smile. Perhaps some normalcy is best, after all.

"I love you too…, dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. I know the OOC Kakashi is probably super weird – especially since he has a kid. More on that this chapter. Also, maybe I should explain the rating? It's rated M for future chapters. It just serves as a warning for later on. And, since you're here now, I should note that the M hints at blood, guts, and gore, as well as sex. I finally got my writing spark back, so I'm not holding back this go round, like I did in Could She Love Me. Reason I stopped writing that is because of depression and some unforeseen circumstances. But I'm back. Yay writing!

Although… I start working on the 26th, so I'm going to try to get at least two more chapters out. Also, the Kusanagi sword is shrouded in mystery as no one really knows if it's a legit thing, historically. The last time anyone had actually 'seen' it was when Emperor Akihito took the throne. Okay, I'm done. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Do you want me to make you a lunch or do you want to buy lunch today?" Kakashi asked as he whisked cinnamon and sugar into a bowl full of eggs. He would make her breakfast, that's for sure, but he wouldn't force her to eat his terrible food after that. He was plenty skilled with sweets (which he found ironic, given that he himself actually disliked them) and Western breakfasts, but when it came to the things she really liked (beef and rice, steak and potatoes, grilled eel, dango, dorayaki – the list goes on) and traditional Japanese dishes, he was at a total loss. He chuckled while he whisked, sprinkling in another pinch of sugar.

She hated most meaty dishes and anything that had rice in it when she was little, always opting to eat an orange or a lychee fruit instead. She used to be so picky, even taking the time to pick the pork out of her ramen and feeding it to the dog. Akahana was a puppy then, about five-months-old at the time. That was when those two were inseparable. That was when those two shared everything, between the bed and the meals he'd incidentally burned, but tried to play off anyway. They'd both eat around the blackened parts, Yuki more so than Akahana, and then beg to eat something else, which was usually fish crackers or fruit.

Of course, as she Yuki grew, her tastes shifted to the starchy and meaty side and she started to like what she refused to eat.

He smirked under his mask. And in doing so, she liked the charred steaks he made. He never trimmed them (she seemed to really like that), never seasoned them with anything more than salt and pepper, and seared them in a butter and olive oil mixture on the stove. Though, he left them there much too long every time. But, and he would proudly note, she ate them anyway. She ate them ravenously like a wolf, often abandoning her potatoes or carrots, or whatever he'd made as a side. She'd set enough aside for Akahana before she'd eat, but….

She was happy then. She ate then. She smiled then.

He sighed and stopped whisking, dark eyes meandering about the countertop in search of the bread. He reached for two slices and plopped them into the bowl of eggs, sugar, and cinnamon, waiting for them to soak in the eggs.

She was so young, unburdened by hardships like bills and having to work a boring job. But, in her youth, she'd seen more than she should've and, perhaps, that was truly why she'd been so… _not herself_. Often times, when he caught himself thinking about it, he wouldn't ponder too much about it. She was going through whatever she was going through and, in all actuality, it wasn't his business, but… could it be that her brother's death is affecting her even now? Or, maybe the knowledge of the collapse of her family? Or…or, maybe it has something to do with a hormone in balance? Maybe it was…nothing?

Her brother, Yasuo, died when she was eleven. He killed himself after winning a judo tournament when he was twenty. Only Yasuo knows why, but Kakashi had an idea. Seven years prior to his death, there was a mass-murder at the Kusanagi family compound and shrine in Gifu in the Chubu area. A man named Orochimaru, whom is well-known and wanted for impersonating police officers, theft, and murder, snuck into the shrine to steal the ancient sword _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ that her family was charged with protecting since before anyone could remember. Speculation surrounds its authenticity, but Orochimaru didn't seem to mind either way. After lifting it, he proceeded to violently murder everyone within the walls of the Kusanagi compound. The only survivors were Yuki and Yasuo and they were found in a hidden room beneath the stand of the _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ the morning after the incident. Yuki was too young to have fully understood what was happening, but Yasuo was a mess. He spent the next seven years ditching school to fight in the streets and, before too long, he'd made it into a gang. He didn't spend too much time at the bottom, making it into the upper ranks. Soon after, he became a tournament fighter. He won a good many of them, but none of it seemed to be enough to quell the anger and pain in his heart.

About a month before his death, Yasuo sought out Kakashi (he was Yuki's private teacher all through elementary school; now he was a high school teacher) and signed over guardianship rights. They hadn't known each other long. In fact, Yasuo had been very quiet and anti-social, but, it seems, it was his plan to kill himself and leave Yuki to someone she trusted all along. The last anyone had seen him, he was at a trailhead at Aokigahara by hikers. Since then, Yuki was in Kakashi's care.

It's been six years since then.

She hadn't been too keen on sharing her feelings on either event, instead opting to try and live a good life. She'd been diligently going to school and getting good marks in all her classes, but, now, it doesn't seem to be worth it anymore for her. She only ever shared her feelings on what happened to her brother and the rest of her family a handful of times. Since she had few memories of her family, she didn't feel much of a loss. She didn't know them. She didn't remember them. To her, that was okay. You can't miss what you hardly know, but when she spoke about her brother, it was a completely different story. She would curse him and call him an idiot over and over, asking why, then burst into tears. She'd calm down and look at Kakashi, telling him that she didn't blame Yasuo. He understood. He'd had many losses in his life; he lost two of his closest friends and his father, all when he was much younger himself. But, even he was able to forgive what had happened to them, and himself.

If Yuki had been able to do the same, what hit her and kept her down?

He wish he knew.

"I'll be fine, dad," she said flatly, her voice tearing him from his thoughts. He turned away from the bowl of eggs and bread to look at her. She was standing by the dining table, dressed in the standard Konoha High School uniform, a white button-down, black pleated skirt, and black overcoat. Her long, nearly-white hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, save for her bangs, and it was shining. The bags under her eyes and her freckles were tucked under a thin layer of makeup, making them almost invisible. She looked almost normal, but he knew she wasn't. She could clean up and look (mostly) like there was nothing wrong, but he could see right through it. She was tired.

He sighed. "I won't make you eat if you don't want to, but it'd make you feel better if you did," he stated simply, swallowing his thoughts as if he'd never had them. "I'll make your breakfast and take you to school, all right?"

"Okay. Um…, dad?" Yuki inquired quietly, tentatively making her way over to the kitchen. She was quiet then, her eyes downcast, but still, she came closer. "Dad, I—"

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

And she collapsed forward, but he was ready. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, only then did he realize she was crying. A few muffled whimpers made it into his chest, moistening his shirt. She threw her arms around him and pressed herself against him, burying her face in his chest. He was surprised, but grateful for a show of emotion from her. He'd known her almost all her life, since she was first starting kindergarten, and, here she was, crying in their house.

"Shh," he whispered into her hair, rubbing her back to soothe her the best he could. All these years and he swore he was terrible at it. "What is it, Yuki?"

She sniffled and choked, but lifted her head to look up at him. "Dad, I-I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

He gave her one more squeeze and let go of her. He'd better hurry and finish making her breakfast or she'd be late to her third class period. When she pulled herself away from him, she wiped her face with her hands and swallowed hard, sniffling. She turned and wandered into the living room, a quiet, "I'm sorry, too," in passing, only to fall back into her favorite spot on the couch, one excited elderly dog wagging her tail from where she was curled up on the couch.

Kakashi shifted his weight and rubbed his neck. _It's okay_, he thought.

_It's okay._


End file.
